


Trust

by she_who_dares



Series: Miz Crooke [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/she_who_dares/pseuds/she_who_dares
Summary: Brooke wants to take charge, help her lover cut loose and give her a good time to boot.That's it. Literally.





	Trust

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this!” Cracker groaned, taking Brooke Lynn’s hand and allowing himself to be led into the bedroom. Reaching up to adjust the blindfold that was firmly tied around his head, dark hair falling out over the knot at the top, he felt a bump as his legs hit the bed, and a kiss of warm breath directed down towards his shoulder. Clearly, Brooke was standing behind him, and had the taller man had stooped a little to whisper against his ear.

 

“You know me, baby. I can be very… persuasive,” the Canadian smirked. His hands crept around Cracker’s waist and pulled back, hugging him, cradling him protectively against his bare chest. “Besides, you trust me, don’t you?” 

 

Cracker’s thoughts were running a mile a minute. It was strange, this position they were in - the figurative one, he’d definitely been in somewhat similar literal ones before - one where he trusted the other man implicitly, knew there were no lies, tricks or any other mad positions for him to be manipulated into. All he wanted, this man who was swiftly beginning to feel like his, was to get laid but make sure he got his kicks out of it too. There was an honesty in that, one that meant he felt slowly more willing to give up any form of control.

 

Hence the blindfold.

 

“Of course.”

 

“Good. You won’t regret a thing, I’ll make sure of that.”

 

Sitting down on the end of the hotel bed, Brooke carefully pulled Cracker down and into his lap. He stroked a single fingernail down his spine as he did so, grinning to himself at the whimper this elicited. As much as Cracker tried to keep his desires hidden - another control thing, he supposed - Brooke was more than savvy enough to have quickly worked out just what his lover liked - the touches he craved, the pressure and firmness that would leave him a gibbering wreck under his hands. For Cracker, this was usually slow, repeated patterns that never quite got him off, pushing him instead towards the brink of ecstasy, with the skill of an experienced partner taking him for their own desires, sending them both crashing over the edge together.

 

Brooke was more than happy to oblige.

 

Lifting Cracker off his lap with one strong arm - something else he knew would drive the older man wild - Brooke pushed Cracker back down onto the covers, planting a soft kiss on his chest between each of his own outstretched fingers. Noticing the smile he got in return, he straddled Cracker’s hips and leaned forward, resting on his forearms for support as he stroked the other man’s face with the back of his fingers, ever so soft and gentle. He sighed, admiring the expression of anticipation that was written all over him.

 

“You look beautiful like this,” he groaned softly, claiming his lips possessively, moaning against his mouth. Quickly lifting his head out of the way as the man underneath him tried to kiss back, he kneeled up again and continued. “And now I’m going to show you just how much I want you.”

 

Listening intently to the sound of Cracker’s heavy breathing, Brooke carefully began to move back down the smaller queen’s body - starting by grazing his teeth gently against his neck, and then alternately nibbling and sucking along his collarbone, moving down until his mouth reached a nipple. Purring happily at the gasp this caused, he slowly teased and licked at it while he brought his hand across to the other, not wanting to leave any part of Cracker’s body untouched by the sensations he knew he was causing right now.

 

Continuing this as his lover’s breaths grew shallower, Brooke let his free hand move underneath him, rubbing his chest with firm but delicate strokes as he headed south. Feeling the tension begin to build in his own body as Cracker arched into his touch with a loud moan, he abruptly pulled his lips away from Cracker’s chest and kissed him hard. His tongue was inside his mouth as his hand slipped under the waistband of the smaller man’s underwear.

 

The frustration at the loss of Brooke’s kisses relieved, Cracker kissed the Canadian hungrily. There was no finesse to the contact - just the clash of teeth and tongues as they furiously tried to press closer and closer into each other, longing for even more of the other’s touch. In the heat of the moment, Brooke almost forgot what he was trying to do, but managed to compose himself enough to wrap his hands around Cracker’s length, stroking him experimentally.

 

Revelling in the way his lover gasped at the new contact, the younger man sat up abruptly and grabbed at the waistband, sliding the underwear down and over Cracker’s hips and caressing his legs as he did so. Watching the way his body reacted, bucking upwards as if searching for him, Brooke became impatient and flung the underwear away, his own following quickly.

 

The instant that the two of them were naked, Brooke was again on the prowl. Feeling his own body harden as the other queen’s had done earlier, he began to grind a little against him, tilting his head back and moaning as Cracker returned the favour - loving every second of what Brooke was doing to him and trying to avoid too much passivity despite the hindrance of the blindfold. It took all of Brooke’s self control to pull back and finish the task he had set out to do in the first place.

 

With as little warning as possible, Brooke leant forward and flicked his tongue over the head of his lover’s cock, feeling his own pleasure at the noticeable shiver that took over Cracker’s body.

 

“Brooke, please…” he begged, his voice a hoarse whisper as his arms reached out, desperate for any contact he could get. “This is torture…” he gasped, panting ever more heavily and visibly more out of breath as each moment passed.

 

Despite his own growing physical need, the Canadian took a moment to reassure the other man, reaching up to stroke his cheek and kiss him tenderly. “It’s OK, baby,” he whispered against his mouth. “I promised I’d take care of you, and I will. Just relax.”

 

As Cracker grimaced by way of response - his body too tense to say another thing - Brooke moved back and increased his efforts, wanting to bring them both to climax as soon as possible. With one long, firm lick along Cracker’s length, he noticed what he thought to be the hottest look he’d ever seen cross his lover’s face - an expression of complete and unabashed desire, a feeling clearly heightened by his inability to see anything that was going on.

 

It was when he saw Cracker bite his lip as he writhed against the bed covers that he knew he had to get on with it, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to exercise any self control at all. Tearing his gaze away from Cracker’s face, Brooke bent lower and took his tip in his mouth, sliding a hand down his body to rest upon his own cock.

 

He sunk his mouth almost fully down Cracker’s length and moaned around him as the older man’s hips bucked, rocking up into his mouth as his groans of pleasure got steadily louder. Brooke’s head began to bob up and down along Cracker’s cock, his hand stroking his own in time with his lover’s unchecked movement inside him.

 

The air was full of the scent of sex and the sound of the couple’s moans and heavy panting as they kept up the frenetic pace, skin slapping against skin, hair messed around wildly and faces gleaming with sweat. Cracker was the first to break, his erratic thrists upwards into Brooke’s mouth finishing with him yelling the other man’s name as he came hard, his hands gripping tightly onto the covers that lay beneath him. The sight of his playmate in such a pose was too much, and Brooke soon followed him over the edge, collapsing on top of Cracker and beginning to pant just as heavily, before managing to untie the blindfold and toss it in the same direction their underwear had gone.

 

They lay there quietly for a while as they got their breath back, side by side with their arms around each other, Cracker resting his head contentedly on Brooke’s shoulder. He tilted his head sideways to kiss it gently before turning to look up into Brooke’s face, reaching up to brush away a stray lock of blond hair. 

 

Brooke smiled back at him happily, kissing the top of Cracker’s nose and nuzzling his face gently. “Thank you,” he said quietly, “for trusting me. When you let go like that… that was incredible.”

 

Cracker grinned a little in response, trying to hide the embarrassment as he felt a blush creep up his neck at this praise. He was thirty-five years old, for god’s sake, not a teenager with his first fuck anymore. Even then, his Canadian wasn’t quite done with him yet.

 

“Baby?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Brooke kissed him again.

 

“I liked this.”

 

“I did too,” Cracker began, a yawn half escaping his mouth. “In fact…”

 

“What?”

 

“I think I might just keep you around,” he chuckled tiredly, lying his head on Brooke’s broad chest, contented sounds in his breathing as sleep claimed him.


End file.
